


What's Necessary

by pepperbiscuit



Series: Noncontober 2020 [1]
Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knifeplay, M/M, Noncontober, Object Insertion, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbiscuit/pseuds/pepperbiscuit
Summary: Ashe will do whatever it takes to get the Witch's Heart. Noel will do whatever it takes to protect Claire, to save her just one time. Even if it means giving him the Witch's Heart that he's been using. He just has to hope that Ashe will listen, and not jump to conclusions.
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine
Series: Noncontober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What's Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> my first piece for noncontober 2020! combined prompts 2 and 3, object insertion and blood/gore. make sure to read those tags yall.

Noel has gone through this thousands of times. He's willing to try anything, as long as Claire gets out safe, it doesn't matter what happens to him. Besides, it wasn't like his life could get much worse. What would they do, kill him? Then this would just restart. So, he took a deep breath and readied himself. If he couldn't stop them from finding out about Claire's heart, he could at least distract them before they did. Whatever works. It didn't matter what happened to him. He wasn't scared. He refused to be scared. Besides, why would Ashe hurt him? Maybe Wilardo was, he was a bit frightening. But Ashe was one of the kindest people he knew. Perhaps he hadn't been in every reset, but Noel couldn't remember every detail.

"Ashe, I have to tell you something." Despite his knowledge of how this didn't matter, how he shouldn't be scared, he couldn't help but feel his hands shake, and he had to make an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Hm?" Ashe turned his head and quickly put on his usual smiling expression. "What is it Noel?" His expression quickly turned worried when he saw how serious Noel was. "Are you not feeling well again?"

"Can... Can we go to your room to talk about it?"

"Of course of course! Come with me." He quickly led him to the room he was staying in, Ashe looked so worried for him... So Noel knew he didn't have to worry. Ashe cared about him. Ashe made sure to close and lock the door as they went in, this seemed serious, and he wouldn't want someone interrupting. "Now, what is it Noel? Are you alright?"

"...Do you remember how we talked about the Witch's Heart?" Noel asked, he turned away, pretending to be very interested in what was on the shelves. His anxiety was getting to him, and looking Ashe in the eyes would only make this harder. Which meant Noel couldn't see how Ashe's eyes widened as some of the light left them.

"Ah, yes! Did you want to hear more stories about it or-"

"I have it." He said, he was going to add how he wanted to help Ashe, and wanted to know what his wish truly was, but before he could say any of that, he was struck by a sudden stinging pain on the back of his foot, bringing him to one knee. It hurt too much to stand, it only opened the cut more. What happened? How did he get a cut? Why was he bleeding? He was vaguely aware of the sound of something metal hitting the floor, and he glanced over. A scalpel, that seemed to have been thrown. "Ashe, what are you doing?!" He asked, his voice cracking and breaking, he was used to pain, he dealt with it all the time, but the betrayal hurt more.

"I read Sirius' books. On how to get the Witch's Heart, how the pacts with demons work." Ashe said, he looked and sounded like a completely different person. No, not a person, a monster perhaps. Or a haunted shell. "So, the gem... it's in your heart, yes?"

"No, Ashe, I-" Noel began, but Ashe interrupted him by cutting Noel's other Achilles tendon, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Noel let out a pained cry, pressing his hands against it in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood that quickly came. Ashe didn't acknowledge his yelps and cries, and just began to take off Noel's tie and jacket, just resorting to cutting it when it was clear Noel was only going to make this harder by squirming. "What are you doing? Stop!"

"Well, this is all in the way of your heart." He said, as if it was obvious, and Noel was being overdramatic. He carefully unbuttoned Noel's dress shirt, looking at his chest. "...You have a lot of scars." He said to himself. Yes, from his curse, where the eyes appeared each day, they left long, curved scars. Ashe lazily dragged the scalpel in his hand along one of the scars, tracing the line and opening it back up. He didn't even seem to realize he was doing. Noel let out a pained sob and tried to hit Ashe, maybe it would snap him out of this?

Ashe grabbed Noel's arm as he swung his fist, and pulled on it as hard as he could. There was a sickening pop noise, and when Ashe let go, the arm just fell uselessly. His shoulder was dislocated. He opened his mouth to scream, but Ashe covered his mouth with one hand, staring at him and tilting his head slightly, his braid hanging to the side.

"You look cute when you cry." He muttered. He set down the scalpel and reached into his bag, pulling out a cloth and stuffing it into Noel's mouth right after moving the hand that covered it. Noel whimpered and sobbed into it, where was Rouge? Couldn't she help him? He was so focused on the pain that he hardly noticed Ashe cutting off his pants and underwear until it was already done. He whimpered louder, looking at Ashe desperately.

"Mmm, I suppose this isn't necessary to get your heart but..." Ashe muttered, forcefully spreading his legs, his eyes widening slightly from surprise. He dragged a finger in a circle around Noel's clit. Noel involuntarily kicked a leg out, letting out a high pitched squeak. "Someone's sensitive." Ashe said with a small smile. He continued, speeding up his movements. "You're getting wet. Don't you realize I'm going to kill you? You're sick if you're into this."

Noel wanted to protest, to say that he wasn't enjoying this, but he couldn't help but drool a bit, making the cloth soak it up, making it feel even larger and heavier in his mouth. So, he just let out small noises of protest as he sobbed, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Disgusting." Ashe said, reaching over and grabbing an empty bottle from the shelf. He smiled at the look of confusion and horror on Noel's face. He didn't bother to explain, just began to push it inside of him, continuing to rub his clit to keep him wet. Noel screamed into the gag as best as he was able, kicking his legs as much as he could. It was too big, and it was so cold, and it was _glass!_ What if it broke?! "If you keep squirming, it'll probably break in you." Ashe said with a smile. Noel's eyes widened, he was right, so he tried to remain as still as possible. The last thing he wanted was more pain. Ashe pushed more and more of the bottle into him, Noel could feel something warm dripping down his inner thighs, he was bleeding. The bottle was too big.

"It fit so easily~!" Ashe giggled, and started to quickly pull it out and push it back in, over and over. It hurt, but there was something else too... Noel let out a moan, kicking one leg a bit more, his eyes beginning to roll back slightly. "Well _someone's_ enjoying himself." Ashe said quietly. Noel's moans grew louder and quicker, until suddenly he inhaled sharply, his back arching as he twitched and shuddered. Ashe slowly removed the bottle from him and set it aside.

"Hm, I guess getting the Witch's Heart can wait for a bit. After all, you just not coming out of your room for a few days, that'd be normal." Ashe said, a cruel grin spreading across his face. "We're going to have some fun."


End file.
